14th June 2011
=WELLS WAY TRIANGLE RESIDENTS ASSOCIATION= Minutes of Committee Meeting held on 14th June 2011 Attending : Jenny Bentall (Chair), Tessa Brown (Garden Group), Richard Llewellyn-Davies (general secretary), Kapie Mzumara, Tom Tibbits (Vice Chair), Cllr Mark Williams. 1'''. '''Apologies:, Jenny Jones, David Frost (Treasurer), Mike Morris, Andrew Osborne, ZLT 2. Approval of the minutes of the 26th April =Minutes of the meeting on the 15th Feb were approved.= 3. Matters arising Broken Streetlight in Rainbow Street Mark Williams is waiting for confirmation that this has been fixed. School playground music There has been no music in the playground recently. =Camberwell Library= The plans are to build a new library outside the magistrates court, rather than on Camberwell Green. The consultation process has been completed. The Council library service needs to save over half a million per year running costs. Mark Williams is fighting to keep libraries open. Camberwell library is currently in a leased building and prone to flooding. The council proposal is to build a purpose built building to house the library permanently. The council has been left with a bill of £1 million per year for Canada Water library maintenance. 4. Our meeting with Mark Williams on the 27th April We had raised specific concerns about changes to Burgess Park development. There is a £6m budget for the park but this is time limited. Mark suggested that the plan containing lines of sight the plan that won the public vote and so we were stuck with it. Feeding the lake via a borehole has been judged to be disproportionate costs. Also most lakes are filled by rainwater. We would only use the borehole if there is no rain. Mark felt that the environment agency would oppose the borehole. Tessa pointed out that the lake was currently topped up with tap water. The removal of one of the roads had been found to be difficult due to electric and sewerage works existing underneath it. Mark assured the group that the regeneration project was at the beginning and that after this main regeneration project there would still be opportunities to continue further development projects. There was no plan to hold commercial festivals in the park, according to Mark Williams, and the numbers of free festivals would reduce. Councillor Hargreaves has assured Mark that the project will stick to time because the council would have to pay additional money for any overrun. The areas that will not be fenced off permanently for nine months are being increased. They will now include the Cafe, Chumleigh Gardens, official sports facilities (tennis courts, Astroturf, rugby and cricket pitches), outdoor gym, Coburg Road Wildlife area, St Georges Church, the Old Baths and Library, the Adventure Playground, Surrey Canal Walk and spaces to the east of Trafalgar Avenue =Southampton Way= Bike hoops have been put in on the corner of Havil Street and near Tescos. There is no money for planters but Mark has discovered a fund called trees for cities sponsored by the Mayor of London. Mark has put in a request that the Bricklayers Arms developers place planters outside the new development in order to prevent parking on the pavement. Mark mentioned that the development may have Section 106 money attached to it. This is money that must be paid by the developers to compensate residents for disruption. Mark will look into whether this money exists for the Bricklayers arms and whether we can influence how this money is used. The site by the corner of Havil Street is part of the Elmington regeneration: Mark has asked about this and is waiting for a response. Clair Sharpe is keen to turn this land, or the site next to the nursery, into a community garden. Actions: ''' '''Mark will seek to identify whether the derelict site next to Havil Street can be used as a community allotment. Mark will also chase up the owners of the derelict site next to the nursery school on Southampton Way. ''' '''Mark will also look into the availability of S106 money for planters outside the Bricklayers Arms The council blocks in Rainbow street. We are attempting to reach out to the council block tenants in Rainbow street. Mark is also waiting for a response about fly tipping outside the council blocks in Rainbow Street. Ola has been contacted about getting her residents to join the association. =Gardening group= A relative of the owner of the scaffolding firm on Wells Way will be judging the window boxes. Tessa will be e mailing an announcement about this. Tessa will be e mailing more information to those with window boxes. Tessa is planning a gardening session for the little site next to the school gate. This has been partially planted but needs some attention. =Street party= We are pressing ahead with this. It is scheduled for the 25th June. Transport A meeting has been held between TFL bosses, Val Shawcross, Caroline Pidgeon and City Hall members and Cllr Barry Hargreaves and Malcom MacDonald from Evolution Quarter residents association. Barry Hargreaves supported Malcom in an argument with TFL who believe that there is no problem with transport for the area. Mark Williams is keen to conduct a survey to assess the size or the problem using TFL templates. Mark is also keen to put together a petition from residents to take to City Hall. We need to make clear to TFL that we want additional destinations for the WWRT area. We have asked for a service that will run from Peckham up to the Holborn. The idea would be to divert the 171 down Southampton Way. Diverting an existing route is more possible than a new route. Mark brought a template petition for residents to sign. We agreed to make these available at the gathering on the 25th June. Members of the committee would seek petitions from neighbours and those living close by. We will approach mayoral candidates as the next election approaches. Action: All residents are encouraged to complain if the 343 is giving a poor service in any way. Action: Members are to canvas neighbours for signatures for the transport petition. Mark will need volunteers for the survey. =Finance= We are still waiting for our £300 start up fund from Southwark council that should be available for all new TRAs. We should now also be eligible for an annual grant. Mark will chase Kevin Skinner for the grant money owed to the association. =The Wiki site= We want to review the use of Wiki as this is clogged with adverts. Blogspot is free and we are keen to examine whether it may be a better option for hosting the site. Action: Tom Tibbits and Kapie will review the website. =Next meeting= The next meeting is set for 12th July A councillor will try to attend this meeting.